Where do we go from here?
by DowncastKnight
Summary: Marceline pays Bubblegum a late night visit. True feelings come out, and the girls are left wondering what comes next. This was supposed to be a longer story, but I've decided I like it better as a fluff one-shot. Rated T for romantic themes.


The vampire speeds up the side of the candy tower, the last bit of sunlight fading as dusk rapidly gives way to night. She stops at the window she knows will be unlocked.

"Bonnie? You here?" the vampire queen calls out. She immediately spies the candy monarch sitting in front of one of the many pink-trimmed cabinets that run the length of the wall.

"Yeah, come on in, Marcy." the princess chirps back, without turning away from whatever it is she's doing. Her undead visitor silently hovers over to her and wraps her arms around the candy monarch's waist, while giving her a light peck on the cheek. Without removing her arms, she turns to examine the pile of objects that are scattered on the floor in front of Bubblegum. "What's with this stuff?" she asks, noticing that one of the bottom cabinets has been cleaned out completely.

As the vampire turns away to examine the bare cabinet, Bubblegum seizes her chance to repay the cheek-peck with one of her own. As soon as she does, she notices the vampire's mouth start to curve into a fanged smile. Getting back to Marceline's question, Bubblegum replies, "I had some spare time, so I thought I'd go through some of this junk."

Marceline takes stock of the odd assortment, random scraps of paper with indecipherable notes, pieces of fabric and the odd button or two, but what really catches her eye is a small wooden chest with a heart carved on the lid. Her curiosity piqued, she reaches for it, but is denied when Bubblegum's hands deftly snatch the box up and hold it close to her heart, as if it were the greatest treasure in the world. Marceline recoils a bit, and raises an eyebrow toward the princess. "Ooh, what's in the box?" she teases. "Some dark secrets, like maybe, some love letters from an old flame?" she chuckles as the princess blushes.

"No, nothing like that." Bubblegum says smiling, as she absentmindedly draws her hand across the lid of the chest. "Actually, it's just some jewelry." with that she pulls up the lid and reveals no more than a dozen lustrous gems imprisoned in an equal number of gleaming pieces of metal.

Marceline's eyes widen as she glances from one piece to the next, A few earrings, two pendants and some rings, studying each one before moving to the next. Her gaze settles on a lone earring, with no visible mate. She extends a hand, pauses, and casts a questioning look to the princess. Bubblegum answers with a smile and a slight nod. Marceline carefully removes the treasure from the box and lays it across her palm. It's a simple piece, a teardrop-shaped red gem lying within a frame of silver, but that just adds to it's beauty. She looks into the box again to se if she missed it's partner, but Bubblegum answers her silent question, "No. The other was lost long ago, even before they belonged to me."

Marceline looks back to the jewel, "Hmm, shame, this is pretty nice." she muses, wondering to whom they belonged to beforehand, but deciding to keep that question to herself for now. She turns her palm toward Bubblegum, offering the jewel back to it's owner.

Bubblegum reaches out gingerly and takes the gem back. "This has always been my favorite, though, without it's match, I've never had the chance to wear it. It's such a beautiful type of stone too, Red Beryl, more commonly known as-"

"Scarlet Emerald." Marceline interrupts briskly.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock. "Y-yes, how did you…"

Marceline looks back to the gem in Bubblegum's hand. "My mom had a pendant with a small one on it."

"Oh." is all Bubblegum can think to reply. They sit there in silence, minutes pass as they both reflect on some of their most cherished memories. Marceline stands up and breaks the silence. "I think you've done enough for tonight. You must be exhausted by now."

Bubblegum smiles up at her. "Actually, today was a fairly relaxing day, besides I can't leave this mess-"

Marceline's hand swiftly darts forward and her finger lands lightly on candy lips. "Shush, if you've got the energy to clean, I can think of something else we should be doing." she says, while a devilish grin spreads across her face. Her eyes dart to the bed and back to Bubblegum's blushing face. With pink flesh growing ever darker, she grins back at Marceline and nods. Bubblegum throws her arms around Marceline's waist and their lips meet. Marceline's hands slide up Bubblegum's hips, to her shoulders, and fall free as her arms cross behind the shorter girl's neck, pulling her in tighter. Their lips part for a moment, Bubblegum takes a few raspy breaths. "Marcy, thank you."

"Anytime, babe. Although that wasn't just for you." she replies with a smirk. Their lips meet once more, more intense this time. Lips part and tongues meet. For a moment all is right. They break apart again. "No, I mean thank you for everything, being here, being you-" another kiss interrupts before she can finish. Their feet start moving them toward the bed, as the kissing turns more frenzied. "Marcy wait." Bubblegum stops. She pulls back to arms length. Her breathing ragged now. She knows she has to say this now, while she is still thinking somewhat rationally.

"I mean it, I know this is hard for you, and I know what you go through for me, and I want to say..." she stares and tries to let her heartbeat settle. Marceline stares back, nervous for what she knows is coming. "I want to say I…" she takes Marceline's hands in her own. "To say I…" the words stick in Bubblegum's throat, and she summons every last bit of courage she can muster. "I love you."

The words hang in the air. Everything is quiet, for one second, two seconds, three seconds. Bubblegum counts the time go by, and mentally curses herself.

_Oh no, I've ruined it. I've crossed the line. She doesn't feel the same. She's going to leave. I know she doesn't handle this well, what was I thinking!_

Marceline's hands drop to her sides. Tears appear in the corners of Bubblegum's eyes. Marceline turns away. With her back turned she speaks. "Do you really mean that, Bonnie? With all that you know, and more importantly, all that you _don't_ know, you really mean that?"

Bubblegum chokes back a sob. "Yes, Marceline I do. After everything we've been through, the way I feel about you has only gotten stronger." a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Yes, Marceline. I mean it. I love you."

Marceline's mind races. Memories are dragged to the surface, memories of shattered trust and pain that runs far too deep. She turns to face her confessor. Bubblegum is shocked to see tears in the vampire's eyes as well.

"I love you too, Bonnie."

All at once Bubblegum's heart leaps, her breath catches and her mind goes blank. She completely freezes in place. "You… you do?"

With her trademark flair, Marceline teasingly responds, "No Bonnie, I've been sneaking in here every night, not because I just want to be near you, but because I like how you decorate your room." she smiles, tears still clouding her vision.

Bubblegum's brain finally catches up with her heart, and they both tell her to do the same thing. She rushes forward and wraps her arms around Marceline. It's not the first time they've held each other, but no time before has ever felt quite like this. She rests her head on the taller woman's shoulder, and Marceline presses her cheek into the gummy hair.

"Bonnie, I don't say those words lightly, ya know." she says, running a hand down the princess' back.

"I know that Marceline, I don't either." she squeezes Marceline a little tighter.

They stay that way for what seems like hours, no talking, no moving, just each other, silent. Feeling the difference in their body temperature disappear. Finally Marceline shifts. "So" she pauses. "Where do we go from here?" she asks, looking down at the top of Bubblegum's head.

"I don't know." Bubblegum answers, turning to look Marceline in the eyes. "But as long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

Marceline can't help but grin. "Geez Bonnie, you really are a sap, huh?"

Bubblegum grins back. "You're no better, at least I can admit it." she chides, and nuzzles her nose into Marceline's neck.

"Yeah, yeah." Marceline coos, as she brings her hands up to rest on Bubblegum's shoulders. "I mean it though, Bonnie. It's different now, what do we do?"

Bubblegum cups Marceline's face in her hands. "We'll figure it out as we go, but let's leave that for tomorrow." she takes a small step back and lets her hands drag down to Marceline's shoulders, another step and they're at her arms, one more their hands meet. "Tonight, let's not worry about it." she pulls Marceline along for another step. "In fact," another step. "I think," one more step. "We were in the middle of something…" with that, Marceline notices where she's been dragged to. Bubblegum clambers backward onto the bed with her knees, not letting go of either of Marceline's hands. The vampire floats over and joins her.

"Ya know Bonnie, I think you're right." they press into each other. Once again, they intertwine, trying to feel as much of the other as they can. Somewhere in the middle of the ragged breaths and silent kisses, whispered moans and sharp cries, Marceline stops. "Say it again, Bonnie. Please?"

"I love you."


End file.
